


Ironwood University

by dolphingirl16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphingirl16/pseuds/dolphingirl16
Summary: Genevieve is nervous to tour Ironwood University until she meets a certain brooding curly haired man and starts to warm up to the idea.





	Ironwood University

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited sorry! Based on the prompt "_____ is on the same college tour as your character"

"Mom I'm so nervous can we just leave? I don't think this school is for me," I said. 

"Genny you can't just rule the place out because you're nervous. Who knows, maybe you'll love the campus. Try to have an open mind," my mom countered.

How does she know? From the parking lot I can already tell the other kids on this tour are people I'll never be friends with. For goodness sake is that pink hair? I'm not exactly conservative but I'm rather reserved. 

I tried my puppy dog eyes to no avail. "Please? This is just a waste of time I don't like it."

"No, it'd be a waste of time if we got in the car and drove two hours back for no reason. And why are you saying you don't like it, this place is surrounded by nature. Isn't that why you ruled out that college in the city out?"

She had a point. The mountains hugged the school from all sides in the distance while the forest seemed to be all around. Unlike the college in the city, this place was calm. My eyes weren't darting around in anxiety with distractions. Here the only distractions were the leaves falling from the trees ... and that girl with pink hair.

"Fine. I'll give it a try. But can you just promise me that you won't ask any questions?" I said taking the first step out of the car.

Following my lead she scoffed, "Genny you only told me a hundred times in the car. I remember, "Act like Grandpa Joe from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and don't ask questions."

God do I really sound that way?

Trying to look as confident as I could I walked forward to where the group of other families had congregated in the fall air. Everyone was already talking like they knew each other. How in the hell is that even possible? 

"Mom," I whispered, "Do you think these people know each other or am I just socially inept?"

Louder than I would've liked she answered, "Calm down Genny they probably do know each other. Try to be less pessimistic about this. If you go in expecting to hate the place you'll trick yourself into thinking you do."

Why does she always have to be right all the time? 

After shifting on my feet for what felt like ten minutes a monotone tour guide introduced himself in a voice barely audible. 

"Hi I'm Podrick, I'm a computer science major and I'll be the tour guide for the parents," he said. 

For the parents? What does he mean for the parents? Oh fuck am I really going to have to walk around this place alone!

My mom seemed to have figured this out at the same time and shot me an encouraging smile. 

Most of the group said quick goodbyes to their families as our tour guide approached. 

She was stunningly beautiful in the way that surely made other girls jealous. To make matters even worse, she was incredibly charismatic and bubbly.

"Hello everyone! I'm Margaery! Welcome to Ironwood University!" she said with a dazzling smile.

A few braver souls said their hellos as she led us to a grassy area. Oh no this can't mean anything good.

With a clap of her hands she said, "Why don't we all get in a circle and play a little game?"

There were only about ten of us, and at least five of these people seemed to know each other. Fuck me.

We all sat down, some more enthusiastically than others. To my left a guy with a mop of curly black hair sat down quietly. Okay then...

In her glory, Margaery stood in the middle of the circle and instructed, "So I was thinking we get to know each other. Since there's an even number of people why don't you turn to the person to your left and tell them three things about yourself!"

Oh no oh no oh no oh no. This is hell. This is truly hell. Why do they always think introduction games are the best way to put people at ease. These are the moments you relive in embarrassment years down the road. Already I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I turned to face the mop of hair.

"Hi I'm Genevieve," I said too fast. God can someone get me out of here! I need a lifeline asap!

The mop gave no sign I had done something awkward, but said, "Jon."

We shook hands rather quickly and I was left without anything to say. Beyond his mop of hair he was quite the looker. It wasn't everyday I saw a guy my ages sporting a beard without patches and such kind dark gray eyes. Upon further inspection of his hair I noticed it wasn't black but rather a dark dark brown. 

Fuck I've been staring. 

"Uh sorry, do you want to go first or should I? I'm afraid I haven't come prepared with three facts about myself," I said.

"I can go first," he replied. So he was a man of few words?

After clearing his throat he said, "I was born and raised in Winterfell, I'm thinking about majoring in Architecture with a Political Science minor, and I have a dog named Ghost."

"So Winterfell University wasn't for you?" I asked hoping to strike up a conversation to fill the time. I learned early in life that the easiest way to feel at ease in a conversation was to ask questions about the other person. People love talking about themselves. 

He shrugged, "Too close to home."

"I can understand that. Anyways, why the political science minor?" 

"Sort of a backup plan I guess. My Dad works in politics so I could always work for him," he explained. The conversation lulled and I took it as my turn to say three things about myself.

"Okay well these might be a bit random because I can't think but, I want to be an English major, possibly with a concentration in Public Relations, I like to knit, and I love forests," I said. God why'd I say I knit? He probably thinks I'm an old lady now.

"You sound like you'd get along with my sister Sansa. She's always sewing or knitting things for the family," he said kindly.

Before I could respond Margaery clapped her hands at us again as if we were a bunch of children.

"Who wants to see the dorms?" she asked. 

The rest of the group eagerly stood up to follow her. Jon hung back for a second before offering his hand to help me up.

"Thank you," I said looking at the ground.

"No problem."

the walk to the dorms was short but still long enough to make me feel like I had to make conversation.

"So you have a sister?" I asked.

His eyes lit up, "More than one actually. And four brothers."

"My goodness! Your poor parents. Are you the oldest?" 

Talking about his family seemed to make him happy. "No, I've got my older brother Robb and my adopted brother Theon. Then there's Rickon who's 6, Bran who's 10, Arya who's 11, and Sansa who's 13."

"Wow! Do your older brothers study at a university?" 

"Robb is only a couple months older than me but will be attending Winterfell University after graduation. Theon is already there but I doubt he's doing any studying," he explained.

His brother was only a couple months older than him? How is that possible? It's not my business!

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Jon asked.

I paused and thought about my older brother Henryk and how it had just seemed like yesterday he himself had been looking at schools.

"Yes, just one though. Nothing like your family!" I smiled, "Henryk is 20 and studies Philosophy over in the Vale."

My brother seemed to grab his attention, "My father studied at the Vale. How does your brother like it?"

"In all his letters he seems to enjoy it just fine. From what he says it's a great place for moments of solitude and studying."

A wistful smile grew on his face, "That's what my father said. He wants one of us kids to go there I think."

"Are you going to tour it?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to the dorm Margaery was showing us. At this point we were straggling at the back of the group.

"I don't think so. It's not really what I was looking for," he said.

Margaery's voice rang out, "Come on you two! Keep up please, you're going to love this dorm."

She was right. I loved it. It was a double room but it didn't feel cramped at all. All the furniture was done in an unfinished light wood and a giant window looked out to the forest with the mountains peeking through.

"I love it," I said to no one in particular.

Jon answered anyways, "I thought it'd feel like a dungeon. But this view, it makes me feel like I'm outside."

Margaery walked over to us. 

"So what do you two think? Can you see yourselves at Ironwood?" she smiled hopefully.

I didn't know anymore. I'd gone in wanting to hate it but this view brought tears to my eyes. 

"This view is impressive," Jon answered.

"Yes it is!" she replied, "Wait until you see the rest of the campus. We're going to meet back with the parents now and listen to people talk about the academic side of things. If you two have any questions about the party scene or the dating life, please ask me!"

Once she was out of earshot I whispered to Jon, "Well she certainly is friendly!"

Jon laughed softly.

"So is your dad here with you?" 

His face turned serious. 

"No, I came alone. He was busy with work."

Poor guy had to come here all alone? I don't think I'd be brave enough! I would've turned the car around before I even left my street.

"You can sit with my mom and I if you want," I suggested.

He smiled and nodded as Margaery yelled at us again to keep up. 

When we entered the large gym that was set up with tables and folding chairs I spotted my mom instantly sitting in the middle. So much for staying on the side lines of this thing. 

"She's right over here," I motioned leading him towards her.

I sat down to her right I could be in the middle if Jon chose to sat down next to me.

My mom opened her mouth when she saw me down and said, "So did you meet anyone? What do you think?"

Jon cleared his throat and sat down to my mom's delight.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there, I'm Genevieve's mom Nadya," she smirked at him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jon," he responded.

I could've sworn I saw her wink at me. Before she could embarrass me I intervened.

"We met at one of those awful getting to know you activities they had us do. The view from the dorm room we saw was wonderful," I informed.

Apparently my tactics didn't work and she pressed on anyways with mischief in her eyes. "That's good to hear Genny! So Jon, what are you thinking about majoring in?"

"Architecture with a minor in Political Science mam," he responded politely.

I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. 

"Well isn't that impressive! What sort of things would you like to build?" she asked.

Oh Gods isn't that a mental image! I couldn't help but picture hammering away at some walls.

"I would like to build houses, nothing crazy," he said.

"You know, Genny here wanted to be an interior designer when she was younger. She was always rearranging her room and drawing pictures of houses," my mom added. 

Jon looked at me and smiled, "Really? What made you change your mind?"

What made me change my mind? 

I shifted in my sit trying to think of why I had in fact changed my mind. To this day I still loved design and architectural styles. 

"Oh I don't know, I didn't think I'd be able to get a job as one unless I lived in a big city and I've never been a city person," I shrugged.

"Me either," he replied.

Before we could talk anymore a group of professors walked up the makeshift stage and began speaking about the various academic programs they had to offer. One woman droned on and on about their core curriculum and how it made the students well-rounded individuals while one particularly eccentric accented man spoke about the study abroad programs they had available over in Bravos. An older man, who appeared to be blind hobbled forward and spoke about the wonder of being an English major and all the careers you could have with one. From the corner of my eye I saw my mom scribbling down the possibilities. I suppose if you already have one child studying philosophy you begin to start worrying who'll take care of you in the future. He spoke more about the public relations internships they had over in the government in Winterfell. I'd have to ask Jon about that once they stopped talking. I heard they briefly touch upon Jon's major by claiming the legendary Bran the Builder had studied here when the college first opened hundreds of years ago. Jon's eyes seemed to light up in at that detail.

Once we were given permission to get the hell out of there I sat and talked for a while with Jon while my mom ran off to speak with someone in financial aid. Every stag counts my parents always said.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

He grinned slightly. "It sounds like their program is very good. I didn't know Bran the Builder had studied here."

"Who knows," I joked, "Maybe you'll be as famous as him someday."

"I doubt it, he built Winterfell and all I want to build are homes."

"Building homes is no less noble than building castles," I tried.

"So what'd you think? That man sounded very passionate about the English program," he asked.

"It sounds promising, I'll say that. That internship could be a good opportunity to for me."

I wonder if I'd get to work with his dad? He did say they were from Winterfell and that he worked in politics. Maybe I should tour Winterfell University just in case, who know's maybe I'll like it?

"Winterfell is a great place, I'm sure they'd take great care of you if you did the internship," he commented.

My mom returned and interrupted us. "Genny they've got some great scholarships that they said you'd qualify for because of your grades!"

"That's great Mom, I'll definitely keep that in mind," I smiled. 

If Jon was thinking about going here I was most certainty going to be keeping it in mind!

"Well I should get on the road," Jon said awkwardly, "I want to get back to Winterfell for dinner."

I'd be lying if I wasn't feeling a bit disappointed. There is something scary about the thought of never meeting again.

"Oh Genny! Didn't you want to tour that school in Winterfell over winter break?" my mom asked brightly. 

"Yep," I replied wearily.

"It's stunning that during that time of year, I'm sure you'll love it. Be sure to visit the Godswood," Jon said.

"I will, maybe I'll see you brother Theon?" I replied.

Jon's face paled. "Gods I hope not. He's a bit wild. I can always show you around their if you like. My father is forcing me to tour just in case," he offered shyly.

My cheeks heated up. Was he asking me on a date, a very nerdy one at that?

"That'd be great! It'd be good to have a local to show us around," my mom piped in before I could answer, "Why don't you two exchange numbers so you can stay in touch."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Jon pulled out his phone and waited for me to talk. 

"Oh right, my number is 777-204-1962," I mumbled. 

"I'll text you later okay? It was nice meeting you both," he said politely.

"You too," my mom and I said at the same time.

Once we were alone in our car I turned to my mom. "What the hell was that back there? What happened to staying in your lane!" I huffed.

She only smirked and said, "You always said you wanted to marry an architect when you were younger. I was just trying to help you out." 

"Who are you kidding, you just want grandkids!"

"Well you aren't wrong. But wasn't he cute! And so polite!" she said.

"Stop swooning or I'll tell dad," I warned playfully. She was right. He was cute.

Before I could rant more to her I got a text from an unknown number.

"Hey it's Jon. Just let me know when you're planning on visiting Winterfell so we can plan. I'm just warning you, my family will probably be tagging along  
for the visit but I'll make sure they're on their best behaviors."

"Sounds great, I'll be looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more of this story. I usually write one shots but if anyone is interested I'll continue the story!


End file.
